1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a sphygmomanometer, and more particularly to a sphygmomanometer for use by more than two users that also can respectively memorize an individual measurement value of blood pressure for each user.
2. Description of Related Art
On account of diet or the life style, aged people often suffer cardiovascular diseases, and thus may need to measure blood pressure at a set time during daily life. A patient then has to provide the measurement values recorded/stored in the sphygmomanometer to a doctor as reference for diagnosis.
Reference is made to FIG. 1. A conventional sphygmomanometer comprises a main body 11 having an inner unit (including, e.g., circuit component and pneumatic component) mounted inside, a display screen 12 mounted on the main body 11, a power button 13 and a memory button 14 both mounted on the main body 11, a belt 16 for binding the arm of the user and a gas pipe 15 connected between the main body 11 and the belt 16. The pneumatic component inside the main body 11 fills the belt 16 through the gas pipe 15 so as to bind the belt 16 tightly on the arm, the display screen 12 can display all kinds of data and information including the measurement value of blood pressure, the power button 13 is used to turn on the conventional sphygmomanometer 1, and the memory button 14 is used to recall the records of blood pressure stored in a memory for the user's and/or the doctor's reference.
However, in fact, there is often a need for more than one person to use the sphygmomanometer. Therefore, since the conventional sphygmomanometer 1 is designed to conform to only one-person usage, if more than one user wants to use the sphygmomanometer 1, the measurement values recorded will be intermixed and useless to the doctor.
For solving the defect above, it is thought that one memory button 14 can be increased to at least two buttons, so that at least two users can separately store and recall the measurement value thereof. However, this design is still inconvenient because the user has to select the correct memory for blood pressure data storage at each time of measurement. In other words, if A (B) user wants to select A (B) memory area, he has to press the A (B) memory button every time he executes the measurement. For the users who are almost 99% aged people, this design is actually very inconvenient and hard to understand.